Bounty
by writeroneday
Summary: Chris warns Vin about a stranger in town, but Vin is being his hard headed self.


This is FanFiction, the only reward I get is reading it, hope you enjoy. If you would like to critique it, please do. The Mag7 Characters are not mine, but I like to borrow them now and again for some fun.

He rode into the town in the early morning. Stepping off the horse, he had bought in Eagle Bend, He looked at the corral full of horses in front of him. The horse at the end of the reins he held had been the best he could buy in Eagle Bend, it was a sorry excuse for a horse but it had gotten him to Four Corners.

He heard a noise and slid a sideways glance toward the barn doors. His deep grey colored eyes, the color of slate rock, saw a young boy with straw colored hair look out at him and then step back into the barn. A few seconds later an older man came from the barn and toward him.

The man was in his fifties, walked with a slight limp, looked like he'd been running a stable most of his life, his amber colored eyes went first to the horse, and then to stranger.

"Can I hep ya Mister." Darren Webster looked at the man. He stood about five nine, a cowboy, grey eyes, coal black hair, wore a colt 44 on his left hip, boots and cloths in good condition and his horse had been rode a piece but was in good shape, even if it was a sorry looking animal.

"Looking to buy a couple good horses." His voice carried a southern accent.

Webster figured if this man thought the horse he was riding was good then he had a chance to part with a couple culls. "Well. Everything in thar is for sale 'ceptin the tall sorrel, I think he's already spoke for, course he ain't broke."

The stranger sighed. Figured, that was one of the two he'd wanted, he didn't care if it was broke or not, one of the two was gonna pack a body either upright or over the saddle, didn't care. "Well how about the snip faced sorrel and the bay in the corner."

Webster looked at the man again. Next to the tall sorrel they were the next best horses in the herd.

"Well them is good horses Mister, you got a good eye, gonna cost, need eighty-five dollars for the both of them."

He looked over the Holster and then at the ground. "I'll give ya this one I got and forty-five dollars."

Webster looked at the young man, this man knew the price of horse flesh. "Seventy and yours." He stepped up to the corral and put a hand on the gate.

"Forty-five, and I'll board them in you stable for a week" He saw the man's eyes look him over again

"Fifty-five. . ."

The stranger drew in a long breath and stepped back to his horse, flipping the reins over the horse's neck, preparing to mount.

Webster saw the man was gonna leave. He was still gonna make a profit with out the boarding fee. "Ok, Mister, you got a deal, forty five, your horse and you'll be here a week." He saw them slate grey eyes look toward him, Webster put a smile on his face, he put his hand out. "Deal?"

The stranger hesitated just a minute and gave the old man a little run for his money and then stepped away from the horse and took the hand. "Deal."

"I'll get the boy to cut them out and bring them into stalls, come on in and I'll write ya a Bill of Sale." he looked over his shoulder at the slate grey eyes. "Want the boy to strip this horse?"

"No I'll do that." He followed Webster into the barn; it was a well cared for barn.

Webster walked over to a table and pulled a couple sheets of paper out and sat on a wooden bucket. Getting pen and ink out he started to write. He looked up at the man who was stripping his saddle off the horse. "Your name Mister?"

"Halster, Brien Halster." He waited, the stable owner and the boy leading his horses in didn't react to the name and he was glad, meant he wasn't known in these parts yet. He carried his saddle and bridle to an empty rack. He reached into his front pants pocket, his body hiding the amount of money he had pulled from his pocket. He counted out the money for the horse's, and an extra couple of dollars for the week's board. Then put the rest back in his pocket. He gathered the saddle bags, a bedroll and his rifle and walked back over to where the stable owner waited. He handed him the money, shook hands again.

He waited until he saw where the horses were being stalled and saw his luck was holding, they were toward the back of the barn, right where he wanted them. Nodding to the owner, he headed out of the barn and down the dirt street toward the hotel.

Getting the room, he headed up to it and laid his things on the bed. He set the saddle bags over the back of a chair and opening the bed roll he unrolled the gun's and holsters. A matched set of short barreled Peacemaker 45's and embossed holsters.

Brien pulled the left one first and checked the weapon, taking a special cloth from his saddle bag he wiped it down, checked the action and then replaced the weapon, removing the right handed one he did the same. He rolled the guns back up and stored them in the dresser drawer. Then taking his long barreled Peacemaker 45 from it's holster on his left hip he wiped it down. Checking the action, he placed it back in its resting place. Taking the Henry 44 Rifle from the bed he jacket the chamber open, catching the bullet as it ejected. He looked down the barrel, it carried a little dust. Setting the rifle on the bed he turned and rummaged in the saddle bags, pulling out the various tools he would need to clean the weapon and a folded piece of paper. He straightened and unfolded the wanted poster.

A picture, a name and a $500 reward. He folded it back and placed it in the saddle bag.

Josiah Sanchez stood before the podium. In his hand he held a cloth with a combination of bee wax, a store bought wood oil and resin color. He had worked the combination, carefully melting the ingredients together. Now he was working them into the wood of the podium.

He worked his hand with the grain of the wood, lovingly caressing the wood as he pushed the combination into it. He did not look up as he heard the booted foot steps that came into the Church. He stopped the motion of his hand, turning his head slightly as if listening to or for something.

Chris Larabee looked at the tall man behind the pulpit. He saw the gesture and smiled. "Lightning ain't gonna strike me down." He saw the deep blue eyes look at him, the smile that crossed the bearded face was one of mirth. Chris smirked.

"Josiah, if your God wanted me, he's had plenty of chances. . ." His soft voice was raspy, Chris let the smile go a little crooked. "I was looking for Nathan, thought he might be here." He moved to the center of the Church looking at the work Josiah and Nathan had done. It was a quiet place. "Mrs. Travis said Mrs. Bennet isn't feeling well and wanted Nathan to look in on her."

Josiah had resumed the hand waxing. "I haven't seen him yet this morning." Josiah raised his eyes toward Chris. Who looked uncomfortable in the center of the Church. Chris was dressed in his usual black attire, he had the paneled shirt with pearl buttons, his black flat crowned hat and the ever present colt 44 strapped to his right leg.

Josiah thought a moment. "Nathan said something about checking in on the boy, Eric, at the stable. Said he'd cut his arm on a nail and wanted to look at it. Could be he's there?" He watched Chris as the other man appraised the work they had done. He saw him reach out and touch one of the pews, feeling the fine grain of the wood.

"You've done a good job here Josiah." Chris looked at Josiah, nodding.

"You built something to stay, something permanent, something that'll last."

"Nothing lasts forever Chris." Josiah's voice was soft. "Change is the only thing that is constant." He had quit his rubbing, his blue eyes locked in on those blue eyes that were staring back at him. He grinned, a tooth showing one. "Sermon for the day." Josiah started rubbing the podium again.

Chris smiled and turned, heading out toward the doorway his boots and spurs making noise as he walked out. He stepped out into the light and walked further out into the street. He stopped for a long moment, looking up and down the street. His eyes went to the windows at ground level, then to the windows on the second floors. He had a feeling some one was watching him, he had that hunted feeling. He didn't see anyone but he couldn't shake it. He turned and headed down to the stable.

Brien had stood back from the room's window. He had seen the man dressed in black come into the street. He instantly knew a predator when he saw one. He watched as the man walked the street, watched how the people on the street reacted to him.

A couple of Merchants that were out nodded to him, the cowhands stepped out of his way and even though he tipped his hat to the ladies, they greeted him coldly.

Brien had seen him hesitate at the Church and then walk in. He was there several minutes and when he came out he moved out into the street. He watched as the man dressed in black stopped and swept his eyes up and down the street, then he saw him look up. Brien knew that the dark clad man sensed he was being watched. He had marked him as a man to be watched; now he knew this was a dangerous man, a very dangerous man.

Chris found Nathan at the stable. He was looking at Eric's arm. Eric was a good kid and Webster treated him ok. He knew Vin had been helping the blond headed youth with a little mare the boy had bought. Chris stepped up to them.

He watched as Nathan finished bandaging the arm. "Make sure ya keep it clean Eric, that was a nasty cut, but it's looking good."

"Thanks Mr. Jackson." He looked at Chris as he stepped to them. "Hi Mr. Larabee, riding out today?"

"No Eric, I was looking for Nathan." Chris saw an unfamiliar saddle on the rack. "Eric, is there someone new in town?"

"Yeah, cowboy rode in this morning, sold the spavined horse he was riding and bought the two on the end, said he was gonna be here about a week." Eric smiled. He looked back at Nathan as the Healer finished the tie on the bandage. "Thanks again Mr. Jackson. I got to finish cleaning." He moved away from the men. He liked them alright but he preferred the animals to people, he liked being around Vin. Vin was different. He liked being around the tracker. Vin was a real quiet man and he liked that, and the way he was teaching him to handle that mouse colored mare was different then the way Mr. Webster did it. He saw the two men head out of the barn. He went back to work.

Chris explained why he'd been looking for Nathan. "Mary wants you to look in on Mrs. Bennet. She's feeling poorly." But his mind was thinking about the new cowboy in town.

"I'll get my bag and head over there." They headed out of the barn. He saw something on Chris' face.

Chris had that feeling again, being watched.

"Something wrong?" He saw Chris' blue eyes sweep the town.

Then those eyes moved back to him.

"No, nothing wrong, just a feeling. . ." Chris shrugged and walked on, leaving Nathan to head in another direction.

Brien saw the Colored walk out of the barn with the Dark clad man. They talked a couple minutes then parted company. The man in black treated the Colored as an equal. He also knew, the man in black now knew, he was in town.

He saw the dark dressed man walk to the saloon and go inside. Brien stood and continued to watch the street. He saw the man in black come out and look up and down the street and then head across the street toward the hotel. He didn't think the man was looking for a room, he was looking for him. He remained looking out the window.

He saw the Colored come back into his vision and walk over to the Clarion News Paper office. He was carrying something that looked like a doctor's bag. He came back out onto the street with a well dressed blond haired woman. Brien Halster took a long look at the woman. She was beautiful. Least he might have some entertainment while he was conducting business.

He froze, into his vision came the Prey, Vin Tanner. He studied the man as he walked to the woman and the Colored. He saw him nod and tip his hat to the blond haired woman. He saw the easy manner, relaxed, he felt safe here. He watched as he shifted weight to his left leg, hooked his thumbs into his gun belt and talked. He could see the weapon he carried, he was a little surprised. It looked like a sawed off Winchester 44 carbine.

Their heads turned toward the building and the man in black reappeared in the street, walking toward them. He saw they were all friends. He watched as the colored and the woman moved off down the street and he saw his Prey and the man dressed in black talk for a few minutes. His job had just become a little more complicated. He saw the slightest tip of the tan colored hat toward the hotel and knew that the man in black and his Prey were friends.

Brien saw the dark hat lift, the face turned toward the room. The dark clad man had found out what room he was in. He was also telling his Prey to be careful. Maybe this could work to his advantage. He'd have to see how tight they were, if they were real tight he might be able to do something to put a burr into the bonds.

He watched as they headed toward the saloon. He moved back from the window. Taking the chair that had held his saddle bags, which were now on the bed poster. He tipped the back of the chair up under the door knob and jammed the door. Then he went to the bed, removed his hat, hooked it on the bed post knob and lay down on the bed. Removing the peacemaker from its holster, he laid it across his chest and promptly went to sleep.

He knew he would wake an hour before sunset.

Vin Tanner shuffled his feet a little, glancing toward the door of the hotel. "Could be he's just a cowboy passing through?" Vin looked at Chris' worried face.

"Ah Cowboy with 'nough money in his pocket to buy a couple good horses…at this time of the year?" Chris knew Vin was a careful man but Chris had that feeling again. He looked directly up toward the window where the strangers room was. Even though the man had not asked for a street side room, he had paid for a week in advance.

They walked into the saloon, went to the bar and ordered a whiskey. Chris continued on about the stranger.

"Vin... I'm just saying be careful!" Chris' voice carried a touch of exasperation. He grabbed the bottle and was headed to a table, angered that Vin seemed to be taking this to lightly.

Vin stood, poised to leave. He had an elbow on the ba top, the thumb of his right hand was stuck in his waist band. His blue eyes narrowed a little, he looked off toward the doors and then back to Chris as Chris dropped into a chair. He walked out of the saloon.

JD and Buck came into the saloon from the back door and saw the disappearing form of Vin heading out the batwings.

Buck saw the sour look on Chris' face and the bottle on the table and walked toward both of them. He spoke to JD with out looking back over his shoulder. "JD, grab a couple glasses." He saw JD veer toward the bar. Buck stepped up to the table as Chris tossed a whiskey back, he could see by the look in Chris' eyes that something was amiss. " Hey Pard, what's going on?" He dropped into the chair across from Chris.

Chris' blue eyes looked over at Buck. "New cowboy in town seems to have lots of money. . ."

"Did I eavesdrop correctly,_ lots_ of money?" Ezra turned from the chair and table he had been dealing at and looked at Chris. "And pray tell, where is this wealthy cowboy?"

Ezra saw Chris look at him, that sliding glance and then he turned his whole body around and looked at him. Ezra saw 'that' look, the last time he had seen 'that' look, he ended up dressed like a woman. He saw Chris' eyes sweep the saloon, and then look back at him. Ezra's smile drew down.

Chris realized Ezra had not been out side the saloon. His room was here, he took meals here and he had not been seen with anyone of them all morning. Chris turned to JD who was sitting down with the glasses. "JD go watch the front of the doors, if ya see any strangers coming let us know."

"What?" JD looked at Chris, then Buck then back to Chris. He didn't question the narrowed glance; he went to the door.

"Ezra. . ." Chris moved closer to the gambler. "I got a bad feeling about this cowboy. You haven't been seen with any of us out in the street this morning, and were gonna act like _WE_ don't know you, I want you to see if you can get a line on this cowboy. All I know about him is he has black hair and light colored eyes and about five nine. And he's got money." Chris glanced at JD then back at Ezra. "Can you do it?"

Ezra smiled one of those crooked smiles; he drew in a breath and let it out with a chuckle. "Mr. Larabee, it is what I am exemplary at." He glanced at the door. His green eyes seemed to darken. "Just make sure the rest know."

Ezra turned from looking at Chris, his hands that were always working with the cards continued their skills and he acted as if the others were not even there.

Chris saw the change; a small crooked smile touched his thin lips. He still wasn't totally positive about Ezra, he'd run out on them once, and even though he had come back, he had cost a lot of lives for what he had done. Chris waved JD back to the table, explaining what they were gonna do.

Vin watched Eric saddle The Mouse as he had nicknamed her. She was a little mare, not much over fifteen hands, if that tall. She was quick and light on her feet and once they had gotten to gentling her, she had started to come around quickly. She was a mare you couldn't manhandle and expect to come out whole.

But Eric had come to him with the problem. He had watched as Eric tried to ride The Mouse under Webster's methods. The mare had been angry, frightened and fought every step of the way. That was why Eric had gotten the mare so cheep. Webster couldn't sell her and he couldn't break her.

Now he watched as Eric dropped the saddle on her, cinched it up and stepped up on her. He saw the blond head turn toward him and he smiled at the boy. "You've done a good job with her." He turned and walked over to Peso, his blaze faced black gelding, pulled the cinch on him and stepped into the saddle. He rode the black to the corral gate and reaching out he unhooked the gate latch and asking the black to back, he opened the gate for The Mouse and her grinning owner to exit. Then Vin shut the gate and they rode off.

They had been doing this every couple days if they could both get loose from their responsibilities.

Vin liked the kid, he only spoke when he needed to, unlike JD who talked sometimes to hear his own voice. Eric paid attention and it was very unusual he had to be shown twice. And he had a natural talent for knowing what a horse was thinking and was gonna do.

They rode off into the hills, they were actually doing Vin's regular job. He rode the area around the town and tried to keep a tab on people in the outlaying areas like Nettie and her granddaughter. He liked the old woman and when he was alone he would stop in on her and see if anything needed mending and spend a little time with her. She was a tough old gal. And he had plenty of respect for her.

Vin watched as the little mare picked her way over the rough rocks. She knew where her feet were. "Might we go down to Mr. Bennet's place. He's got some cows penned and he's working a couple of them registered colts on them. I think The Mouse would put his to shame."

" I been working her with the other horses, pushing them around the pen and holding them like you said and she's real quick and she likes it." He looked over at Vin.

"I'll see if we can set it up."

Eric nodded.

They rode on in silence. Vin's eyes swept the surrounding terrain, looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. They rode in a wide circle, coming back into town after a couple hours from the opposite direction they had started.

They rode to the barn and Vin stripped the saddle from the blaze faced black and stalled him, dishing in some oats. He took a curry and brush and went over the horse.

Vin's mind was wandering as he curried and brushed his horse. He could hear Eric somewhere in the front of the barn doing something. When he had finished brushing the horse he reached up and was scratching a spot on the withers of the horse, knowing he liked that spot scratched. He leaned across the horse's back and looked off into the dimness of the barn, watching Eric work. His mind was wandering, think about go out to Nettie's later.

His mind's eyes took him back to when he was young. He could still remember his mom before she had gotten the Putrid Fever. He had lived a solitary life after her death. His older brother and sister had tried to raise him but his mom had always said he had the most of their father in his make-up. He was a wanderer, always looking off in the distance, always comfortable by himself and with himself.

A noise came to Vin, a soft footstep, a booted foot. He started to tense, knowing that who ever was coming up behind him had the advantage and he silently cursed himself for allowing it. He was spread out over the back of the black's back. Then he caught a whiff of the cheroot.

"You're looking to get your self shot you keep that up!" His west Texas accent was a soft drawl. He turned sideways, his eyes coming to rest on Chris.

Vin's face broke into a smirk.

Chris stood there looking at him. "What if it hadn't of been me?" His blue eyes were a darker blue with anger.

"Well it was you!" Vin walked out of the stall, dropping the curry and brush in the bucket as he walked by it. Vin gave Chris a sharp glance. He walked past him.

Chris reached out and grabbed him by the arm, turning him back toward him, facing him. "You said you'd be careful---" Chris stared into those blue eyes seeing them darken green.

Vin looked at him for a long minute, seeing the anger in the set of his jaw, his actions. Vin looked down at the hand that was still on his arm and slowly lifted his eyes to stare back at Chris. He wouldn't even let Chris; lay a hand on him in anger.

Chris let go of Vin's arm and straightened, looking at Vin. There had never been cross words between them, or even disagreement. He didn't see anger in Vin's face. There was just the blank, flat stare. Chris looked away, not knowing how to express what he was feeling.

Vin waited, he knew there was something gnawing away at Chris. Something was eating at him. Vin reached over to the haystack and pulled a long stem out and started chewing on it.

Chris turned back toward him, he suddenly didn't like being in the barn, he couldn't cover the whole area. He wanted to be out in the open.

Vin saw the look. He knew that look; he nodded toward the back of the barn doors and saw a touch of relief cross Chris' face.

Shoulder to shoulder they walked out of the barn, heading back up toward a grove and the small stream that ran toward the back of Four Corners. They moved to the top of the rolling hill and looked back at the town

Vin, still chewing on the hay stem, looked at Chris for a minute then scanned the area. They were standing with their backs to a big oak tree and the little stream running to their left side. His hands went to the front of his gun belt.

He moved most of his weight to his right leg.

Chris wasn't sure how to explain what he felt. "I got a gut feeling about this guy." He looked off into the distance, thinking, wondering how to explain what he didn't understand himself. He looked over at Vin. "a year back or so, I was riding by myself---."

Vin knew that meant that Chris and Buck had parted company

"I come into this town, one saloon and a stage stop." Chris looked out over the terrain. "Bellied up---"

That meant the bar was full and Chris stepped into the middle of the men, making them _make_ room for him, he was on the prod.

"ordered a whiskey and told them to leave the bottle.---"

Meant he was really planning on causing trouble, not a lot, just enough to take the edge off.

"There was a loud mouth kid, younger then JD, was saying how good he was, how fast."

Vin could tell from Chris' voice that Chris was seeing it all over again, he was not standing here under the tree, he was in the sweat and whiskey smelling, smoky saloon.

"This kid was nothing but drunk and a loud mouth."

Meant Chris was starting to choose his battles more carefully, he'd seen to many kids die.

"Man was sitting in the corner, drinking by himself and as this kid got louder and more expressive this man comes out of the corner---"

Vin swore he saw Chris shiver like a ghost had walked on his grave.

"He was tall, rail thin, eyes and hair black as coal. There was the look and smell of death upon him and he was headed for this kid." He looked over at Vin.

Vin saw fear for the first time in Chris' eyes. Vin straightened, standing square on both feet.

"I tried to step in, tried to stop it but he insulted the kid and shot him dead.---" Chris looked away, off in the distance, the sun was beginning to dip toward the mountains.

Vin knew there was more, he chewed on the stem and waited, Chris' demons were his own.

"--- As he walked past me he stopped, I'd seen him draw and knew I could take him but he stood there, looked at me and said he'd come for me later." Chris drew breath.

"I tried to make an issue of it there, called him every thing I could think of and he just walked on. About three weeks later. I was in a bar in Rio Verde. I sensed something, can't quite explain it, something like... maybe danger, and then he walked into the room. It was then I realized it wasn't danger I felt, it was one predator sensing another and _It's _what I feel now." He looked at Vin.

Vin looked off toward the sun as it grew in size as it dipped closer to the mountains. He drew a breath and let it out, spitting the hay stem out with the breath. He slid Chris a look and then gently shook his head. "Ah Hell. . . I ain't JD, been fighting my own battles for awhile now." He saw the words strike; he had not meant it that way. "I ain't use to having someone worry over me. . ."

"I just feel this guy, and he ain't after me!" Chris could never express in words what their other little hill top conversation had meant to him so many months ago. Vin trusted Chris enough to talk about the bounty that was on his head, about Chris collecting the reward if he got killed. But the thing Vin had said was, '_if a friend collects it.'_. He had called Chris his friend and that was something he didn't have too many of. He looked down at the ground and then back at Vin. "It's just like that kid; I can see it coming but can't do anything about it."

Vin looked over at his friend. "We know he's in town, I'll be careful." He smiled a little. He looked down toward the town. "Let's go see what this fellar looks like, I could use a drink."

"Well, come on then, I'll buy you one." Chris clapped Vin on the shoulder and they started down off the hill. He knew he had gotten his point across.

"What did you do about the other fellar?"

Chris slid Vin a look.

Vin knew that meant, the feller wasn't around anymore.

They walked a little ways down the hill, Chris broke the silence.

"Oh, pretend you don't know Ezra." His grin grew as he saw the look on Vin's face.

As they walked on down the hill he explained his plan.

His clothing changed, he stood and looked into the mirror. His black hair was slicked back and his cowboy cloths were gone. He was dressed in a soft gray short coat, white starched shirt, a blue gray ascot pinned with a pearl stick pin, matching grey, well fitting slacks and black knee boots. His chiseled face was shaven and there was a shine in those gray eyes. Under the left side of the short coat, at his armpit lay a Smith & Wesson 38; a small gun with six big kicks.

He pulled the gold watch in his black vest pocket out and saw it was time to start laying plans. He took a charcoal gray, short crowned, medium brimmed hat and placed it on his head. "The hunt is on!" He nodded to himself in the mirror. Walking to the door he opened it and went out, as he shut the door he slipped a very small thread in between the door and the jam, and then headed off.

He saw the shock on the hotel clerk; he cut quite a different figure from this morning. He stepped from the entrance of the hotel and looked up and down the street. They were stacking the wood for the watch fires and he saw that the Clarion Newspaper Office was still open. He walked across the street, his eyes taking in everything, his ears listening to the sounds of the town. He stepped up

onto the boardwalk and stepped to the door, seeing the open sign still in the window.

He entered.

The smell of ink, the sound of machinery clinking and clacking as a press was turned and rolled.

She was draped with printer's sleeves and a printer's apron. Her blond hair was piled on top of her head and a smudge of ink streaked across her left cheek, making her even more attractive. She pulled the press back into the ready state and pulled the printed page from the roll. He saw her eyes as she looked at the printed page and he felt his breath catch. She had pale green eyes.

"OH. . ." She set the paper down. "I am sorry, I didn't hear you come in, may I help you?" She took a rag and wiped her hands as she stepped to the counter. She had heard there were a couple new people in town but neither of the descriptions fit this gentleman in front of her. She looked into the darkest pair of slate gray eyes she had ever seen.

He smiled that smile. "I am so sorry to disturb you my dear. But I am afraid I over slept a little, it was a long ride to this town and I found myself exhausted." His southern accent was thick. "My name is Brien Halster and I am buying horses and cattle for the Southern Pacific and I was hoping, you being the local establishment for knowing what is going on, you might be able to advise me in the direction of where some of the ranchers live and who might have stock for sale." He smiled at her. "Of course there would be payment for helping."

She looked at the tall handsome stranger. "I am Mary Travis." She smiled. "Well yes, I do know most of the ranchers in the area. I know the Bennet's and Anderson's have horses and cattle for sale. There are also a couple of smaller ranchers who have cattle for sale." She looked down at her ink stained hands and knew she must look a sight.

"That is perfect; it was what I was hoping for." He smiled, a warm smile, looking her directly in the eyes. "I'll not keep you from your work, but I was hoping tomorrow morning I could drop in and we might go for coffee and discuss the location of these ranches."

"Why yes, that would be fine." She like his manners, he seemed like a good man. "I distribute the paper at eight in the morning, perhaps some time after that?"

"Excellent then, excellent, I will call for you say around nine?" He continued with the smile, knowing he was gaining her trust. Reaching up he put his hat on and touched the brim nodding to her as he turned and walked away from the counter.

He knew she lived in the back of the office, he knew she was alone, her husband was probably dead, she was pretty but she also had a mind. He would have to handle her carefully; she would sense any falseness immediately. He opened the door and turned toward her and touched his hat again, he liked the look in her eyes. He smiled and went out.

He found he wasn't hungry. When he was on the hunt, he found he had to remind himself to eat. He liked the lean feeling it gave him, after all his Prey was still free.

He walked a few feet from the front of the Clarion office and looked at the watch fires that burned now the sun was near set. He stepped back into the shadows, instinct.

His grey eyes watched the street and suddenly from between two buildings came the man dressed in black and his Prey. He watched as they walked to the front of the saloon and went in. The man in black had not sensed him, had not looked for him.

Now was the time to go to the saloon and go to work.

Vin had sensed Chris' change, but they never missed step. He sensed Chris' tension, saw a hardened look cross his face. They went on into the quiet bar. Vin's eyes swept the room, no one new.

Ezra was at his table on the raised area off to the side of the bar playing a little game with a couple local's. Fred was tending the bar and the rest of the boy's were no where in sight. But Vin knew they were close.

Chris walked directly to the center of the bar and saw that Fred was already pouring whiskey. He nodded and took the shot glass, waiting for Vin to take his. But Chris' eyes were on the mirror behind the bar. He stood where he would be able to see anyone coming into the saloon through the bat-winged doors, he knew the man would come now, he would.

Vin saw where Chris was looking and he shifted ever so slightly to his left, allowing Chris a full view. Vin just sort of leaned sideways slightly, left elbow on the bar, hand across his stomach. His right hand held the shot of whiskey. He held it with thumb, index and middle fingers.

He looked at Chris, seeing that look, knowing his friend was sensing something he wasn't. He accepted it, more then once Chris had not questioned things Vin had sensed.

Vin tossed back the whiskey, as his vision came back to Chris he saw the tightness around his eye and the tendons in his neck tensed. Vin didn't turn his head but he slid a glance toward the batwing doors. Slowly he turned his head as a man walked in.

Chris was not expecting what he saw. A tall, well dressed young man, a gentleman. . . In wolf's clothing, his other senses finished the sentence for him.

Chris sipped at the whiskey then set it down. He remained like a statue at the bar.

Vin did what he would normally have done. He gave the man a long look up and down, didn't respond to the smile as their eyes met. His face remained a blank, flat stare. He knew the man was armed with a shoulder holster, looked like the bulk of a 38, maybe. As the stranger came toward the bar, Vin saw he gave both of them a wide berth.

His southern voice was soft. "Bourbon if you have it Sir." His eyes looked the saloon over. There was a card game going on in a raised area of the bar, a gambler and two cowboys. He laid a coin on the bar and saw the bartender take a bottle from the back of the bar and a shot glass and walk over to him. He waited until the bartender poured the drink.

Taking his booted foot he hooked it on the rail and slouching just slightly he sipped the whiskey. He held the glass from him, looking at it but said nothing. He did not seek company. He looked at the bar and remained silent. But, he knew what every one was doing and his main concern was his Prey.

Vin remained relaxed, pouring another drink from the bottle that Fred had left sitting between the two of them. He kept his back to the stranger; Ezra was at his back and had full view of the new fellar. Besides Chris was coiled so tight that if the fellar blinked wrong Chris would draw. And then, Vin saw Chris relax, like a switch had been turned off.

Chris knew the man would do nothing now; he was sizing everyone and everything up. Taking the shot glass he tossed it back and looked over at Vin. He saw Vin's eyes narrow just slightly, acknowledging the mood change.

There was a little commotion at the doors and Buck and JD came in. JD was glaring at Buck. "I told you I was gonna talk to her and what'd you do, walked right on by and she just went to ignoring me" JD was real animated, throwing his hands in the air. "Oh, hi Buck." his voice was girlish "Where have you been lately _Buck_, haven't seen you _Buck._" JD said something under his breath and stomped toward the bar.

"Kid, I can't help it if they prefer my company to yours, you know that." Buck's face broke into a wide smile. "Women just love me." He followed his young friend to the bar laughing eyeing the stranger at the bar.

His brown eyes looked at the well dressed man. They had seen him come from the Clarion and step into the shadows when Chris and Vin had shown. He saw the man look in the mirror as they came in and had turned and looked at JD as he had stepped up next to Vin. Buck also saw the quiet, well honed look on Chris' face.

"I swear Buck you do it just to get to me." JD ordered a beer. He removed the derby and set it on the bar top. "Oh _Buck_ how handsome you look."

His voice was high again.

"JD, I told you I was just coming from the Merchants store, I didn't know you were there."

"Some friend you are, I ain't never gonna get a date for the dance. . ."

Vin tossed the drink down and straightened, looking at Chris. "Gonna go get something to eat at the cafe." His voice was soft. He nodded at Chris and turned and walked out of the bar.

Chris pouring another shot, took it and tossed it down and nodded back. As he turned toward Vin to leave he caught the newcomer looking at him in the mirror. He didn't react to it; he just finished the turn and walked out of the Saloon, with Vin, just in front of him as they left.

Brien issued the challenge in the mirror and the man in black did not pick it up. Perhaps the man was not what Brien thought he was. He placed another coin on the bar and had the bartender pour another. He pondered it for a minute. Maybe the hunt would not be as exciting as he thought. He listened to the two men next to him. He knew they were friends of the Prey. He looked in the mirror and saw that the game of chance was still going on.

Turning he headed toward the raised gambling area and climbed the three steps to the table where the gambler and the two cowboys were.

He looked at the gambler. Well dressed, well honed in the skills of cards and as he heard him speak he realized he was a fellow southerner.

"Cards gentleman?" Ezra never took his attention off the table but he knew he was being studied. He saw Cliff toss two onto the felt and he dealt him two cards, Sheldon tossed three and Ezra dealt him three. Ezra kept his hand. He had a pair of queens and the rest was garbage but he had needed to keep the two players so he might attract another player.

The cards were played and Ezra lost. He had made sure he lost and won accordingly, so he kept the money fairly even. He smiled up at the dark haired well dressed man and gestured to a chair at his right. "Please Sir, the chair is open and the game is friendly."

"I am Brien Halster, and thank you sir." He drew a chair out and sat down. Bring a small amount of cash from his inside jacket pocket.

"Ezra Standish..." Ezra introduced himself as he pushed the cards over to Cliff. He watched as the cowboy gathered the cards and began to shuffle them, then he turned his attention to Brien. "I surmise you are new in town Mr. Halster?"

"Yes, Yes I am looking to purchase some cattle and horses for the Southern Pacific rail." He gathered his cards. "I arrived this morning, but I seemed to have overslept the day."

"Cattle buyer. . ." Ezra looked at Cliff. "I propose Cliff here may be able to help you, his father owns a large spread to the south of here."

Cliff looked over at the man. "My pa's looking to sell; you could ride out with me in the morning after the stage comes."

"Why sir, that would be perfect. I have an appointment around nine with Mrs. Travis, would the stage be arriving after that time?"

Cliff glanced at the man again; he was here to play cards not talk about his fathers business.

Ezra smiled and stepped in. "The stage usually does not befall our little hamlet before ten A.M. So I am sure you can conclude your business with Mrs. Travis and still ride with Cliff here."

The grey eyes looked over at Ezra. "It is not business I seek with Mrs Travis." He smiled.

Ezra allowed the implication to slide, he had his best poker face on and was gathering facts. He watched as Cliff set down his cards and picked the deck up, asking for cards. Ezra took two. Sheldon took three, Brien took two and Cliff took one. Cliff was trying to draw again to an inside straight. The man was a poor poker player, his friend Sheldon was better and now he would see how Mr. Halster was at the game of chance.

Vin finished his meal, he'd been hungry. He looked across the table at Chris who had eaten little and done a lot of pushing his food around with the fork. They had not talked since the food had come. Vin looked for Dorothy, the waitress and saw she was coming with the coffee pot.

He leaned back, elbows on the chair arms, hands across his stomach. He watched Dorothy as she poured coffee into his cup; he smiled and gave her a wink.

"Anything else I can get you?" She picked his plate up.

Vin nodded no.

She glanced over at Chris, his head was bent down, he had eaten very little, and she left him in silence.

"He's gonna say he's here buying cattle, or horses..." Chris' voice was low. He looked up from his cold plate of food. Looking over into Vin's quiet blue eyes. "It will give him the ability to ride all over and not be questioned."

Vin nodded his head, not saying anything.

"He won't loose to Ezra, and he'll cheat."

Vin's eyes went to the door of the cafe as Buck appeared in the window. "Here comes Buck. Think Ezra knows better then to call him on it?" Vin's voice was soft, raspy. He could tell Buck had, had a few by the way he strode into the room.

"I told Ezra not to do anything if we weren't there."

Buck dropped into a chair. He smiled at Dorothy and she walked over to them.

"Coffee, Buck?" She stepped to Chris' side. She saw Buck smile. Then she looked down at Chris. "You finished shoving the food around?" Her smile went into her eyes.

Chris looked up at her, his blue eyes smiled, it touched his lips. "Sorry Dorothy, guess I'm just not hungry this evening." He moved back so she could take the plate. He waited until she had returned with the coffee pot and Buck's cup. He nodded to her as she gestured toward his half empty cup. She filled it then turned and left the three alone.

"He's playing cards with Ezra." Buck sipped at the coffee. "And he's winning. I also heard him say he's looking to buy cattle and horses."

Chris looked at Vin.

Buck saw the exchange. "And he's also got a date with Mrs. Travis in the morning."

Chris' head snapped around. "With Mary?"

Buck nodded.

Chris became silent again, withdrawn in thought. He had figured the steps out up until now. Now, he had too figured Mary into the scheme. _Why Mary?_

He sipped his coffee and looked at the angles. Chris had always used the saloons and stables to find out who was in a town. He would board his horse, striking up a conversation with the stable boy and ask about the different horses that were boarded. He may not get their riders names but he would usually get descriptions that included how they wore their gun. And most of the hard cases would be found in the saloon, and he would have prior knowledge of them before he went in. He liked to know who was in a town before he made himself a target.

Mary would have information about the ranchers, and she was a beautiful woman and Chris had a feeling from the way this guy dressed that he though himself a ladies man. He had over looked that factor, and that factor could have gotten some one hurt. He was going to have to look at wider possibilities. He leaned back in his chair and saw two pair of eyes follow him. He looked over at Vin for a long minute and then looked over at Buck. "He's gonna go after Vin, for the reward, but I think he's got some other things on his mind besides that."

Buck looked over at Vin. He had thought the man was after Chris. He nodded. "So we need to watch Vin's back."

Vin's eyes narrowed. He sat up looking at Buck. "I'm a big fellar, been taking care of myself until now." He stood and dropped several coins on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

Buck was surprised by the words. There was no real anger, just a tone in the words. He looked over at Chris, seeing his blue eyes were a deeper blue then normal. He had a tight expression on his face.

"Dam it Buck, you could of said anything but that!" His voice was raspy and slightly angry.

"What did I say, we all watch one another's backs, or does he think he's to good for that." He'd had just enough whiskey to wipe caution away. "Or doesn't he want _me_ watching his back!"

Chris had leaned back in his chair, elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers steepled. He looked at Buck for a brief minute and let the flare of anger die. "You know better then that." He saw the words sink in. "We all watch out for each other, it's a given."

"So I can't say anything." Buck leaned forward, the whiskey was now working it's way past caution." He was tired of Chris sticking up for what Vin wanted. Chris and Vin made plans, Chris and Vin figured out the angles on things Chris and Vin---. Buck came to his feet and looked down at Chris. Anger crossed his face and went into his brown eyes.

Chris remained as he had been. Fingers steepled in front of his lips, he kept his head level and looked up at Buck with a slanting glance. He knew it was the Whiskey and the fact that one of Buck ladies had gotten mad at him and told him off.

"You two can go to Hell for all I care." His voice wasn't loud but there was no missing the meaning. He stalked out of the cafe.

Chris sat there for a long minute. Looking out into the empty restaurant, he drew a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. He stilled his mind and allowed it to return to the task at hand. He needed to know how this man thought and what his next action would be. Briefly his thoughts returned to Buck, he would cool off, sober up and in the morning be his jovial self. He put his mind back to the task of figuring out what the next move would be.

What Chris was afraid of, were the factors he couldn't control. Those were the one's he was worried about. He heard the door open and he looked up to see Josiah coming into the cafe. He watched as the tall somber man walked over to the chair Buck had been sitting in and sat down. "Nathan's still out doctoring."

"Everything look quite?"

"So Far. . . Saw Vin heading to the stable a bit ago."

Chris went back to looking at his steepled fingers. That was one of the factors he couldn't control and was the one he most worried about.

Vin walked down to the stable. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that the days were getting shorter, or he'd been in a town too long or if the 'wander' was just on him and being tied down to this town was getting to him. He knew Buck didn't mean anything by what he had said. Hell they all looked after each others backs.

He had promised Chris he'd be careful and he was planning on it. If the man wanted to collect the bounty on his head he was going to have to work for it.

Vin went into the stable and went to the strip faced black and taking his tack he saddled the horse. He could see the black was as restless as he was and he was glad. He turned and started to step out of the stall, backing the black as he went.

"Well, looks like I have concluded my business."

Vin started to spin, going back on his right leg to allow the draw of the shortened barreled rifle. He saw the shovel, but it was too late.

Brien watched the Prey drop to the straw littered floor. The black horse lunged back into the stall and moved around, trying not to step on his owner as a strange man moved toward them.

"Easy son...easy..." Brien quieted the horse, looked around the barn and then set about doing what was needed. He found some rope, tying the Prey up so he could sling the man over the horse. He knew it was not wise to use the Prey's own horse but this was an opportunity and he would hurry and take it. This was a windfall.

He took the Prey's neckerchief and gagged him with it. He pulled him up into the front of the stall, under the manger and left him there. He would slip over to his room and gather his things. He hated to break the date with the woman but he always put business first. He left the barn by the way he had entered, from the back.

He had quickly tired of playing cards and had left the game, stating he would look the young cowboy up in the morning. He had been bored with the gambler Ezra, the man could not even spot a sloppy seconds deal or any of the other deals he had done. The man was not a gambled in his eyes. Why, he had almost palmed a card right in front of his face and the man had done nothing, loathsome creature.

As he had left the saloon he had seen the Prey heading into the barn, alone, this was a chance he would not pass on. He had found his Prey with his back to him and not paying attention, he was not alert here, he was comfortable, and that was gonna cost him, and it had

He slipped into the back door of the hotel and made it to his room. No one had been there. He quickly packed his things, changed cloths, slinging on the twin guns. He made his way back to the barn without seeing anyone on the street.

Moving back into the barn he left his saddle bags, rifle and bedroll with the two horses' he had purchased. He moved to the first one and saw that the horse was accustomed to a man so he would saddle that one, and leave the other. They might think he went to look at cattle it he left the other horse.

He retrieved his saddle and quickly saddled the horse and selected a bit from a selection hanging on the wall. He led the horse and walked back to the stall where his Prey lay. He could tell he was still unconscious. Grabbing him he hauled him back where he could get him pulled to his feet and tossed the Prey over the saddle. He lashed him to the saddle and backed the black horse from the stall. He removed the bridle and put a halter on the Prey's horse.

He gathered the reins on his horse and led both horses, headed for the back of the barn.

He was stepping out of the double doors when he heard a sound and he turned to see the blond headed boy staring at him. He saw those blue eyes look at him, then look at the Prey, and recognition came to those eyes.

Before the boy could react Brien whipped the hand gun out and struck him a hard blow across the side of his face. He heard the boy drop to the ground and he knew he could not leave him there; he needed time to put distance between him and the town. He bent, picked the boy up and threw him over the saddle with his Prey; he would dump the boy out in the mountains.

He pulled the horses into line and mounting the new horse he rode straight out of town. He walked first; a horse walking out of town would not bring attention. A horse running out of town would. He headed down the road, when he had gotten out of town, setting the horses into long trot he kept them to that pace. He was well rested; this plan had come off so easy. Brien smiled into the darkness and rode on. He would cover a lot of distanced before morning.

Ezra sat at the card table by himself. The bottle of whiskey in front of him was half empty and he still didn't feel the affects. He had been angry enough to remain sober. He had watched as Brien Halster had cheated at cards. The first time he had dealt the seconds had been fair, to an unpracticed eye or a drunk it might have passed. And then when Ezra had not reacted to the deal he had watched as the man had baited him, getting sloppier and sloppier. Ezra had seen the contempt in the man's face and it took everything in him not to react, to remain inanimate about the whole process.

Ezra was just about at the end of his rope when Brien had abruptly left the game. Cliff and Sheldon decided they needed to get some sleep and headed off. Ezra sat there and poured another drink. He would seek Mr. Larabee out in a few minutes. Picking up the cards he shuffled them and dealt three hands out, face up. All three hands were winners, but he had known that before they had left his fingers. He put the cork in the bottle and left the table. Chris said he would meet him in his room at midnight and it was quiet close to that. Taking the bottle he walked to the stairs and walked up them and to his room.

Nathan was riding back from the Bennet's. Mrs. Bennet had breathing problems and he had done the best he could with her and told Mr. Bennet that he really ought to take her to Denver where they had doctors there that were specialized in just breathing problems.

He was tired; it had been stressful for him. He knew a little, mainly about bullet wounds and a little about other conditions and he always felt so bad when he really couldn't help them. He had eased her breathing with the hot water and mint grass but he knew there were other things that might be better, he just wasn't a doctor.

He pulled his horse to a rough stop. He thought he had heard a moan. He listened, not hearing anything but the soft rustle of the wind. He clicked to his horse and the animal moved on.

Suddenly the horse's head came up and his ears flicked forward, nickering low.

Nathan drew the horse to a halt again, this time knowing he had heard a moan and his horse sensed another horse.

"Who's out there?" He peered into the darkness. "You need hel---"

He saw the stab of flame and felt the bullet take him in the shoulder. He reached out with one hand and grabbed the saddle horn and with the other he pulled his gun, firing back at where the flash had been. His legged his horse and the animal leaped as another bullet went past them and then he was riding hard into the darkness, clinging on. He knew he wasn't far from town and he rode low in the saddle and fast. Something inside him told him there had been two horse's he'd seen in the momentary flash, and the stripped faced black of Vin's was one of them.

Brien had heard the approaching rider and moved off the road. He heard the rider stop as the blond haired boy moaned. Then he'd heard the soft nicker from the other horse and felt his Prey's horse start to answer back. He had snubbed the lead rope and silenced the horse. He drew his gun. Then he heard the voice, knowing it was the colored. What great luck he was having. He fired at where the voice had spoken from, hearing the bullet strike. He had not expected return fire. And then the colored and his horse were racing off into the night.

"Damn. . ." He knew now he was going to have to ride hard, come morning, they would be after him. He rode back to the road and reaching back, to the second horse, feeling for the blond haired boy he dumped him on the side of the road. That would stop them for a little while. Then he turned the horses down the road and put them into a long lope.

Chris went to Ezra's room. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a half dressed Ezra.

Ezra's coat and vest were off and his linen shirt was pulled from the waist band and hung open, his suspenders were hanging around his knees. He said nothing, he turned and walked back into his room.

Chris walked into the room and shut the door.

"Mr. Larabee, I have paid any debt you think I owed. That man is an abomination when it comes to gambling. He tried to goad me into an altercation, had it not been that we needed to find out what he was after I would have shot him where he sat." Ezra spat the last few words out. He regained his composure.

Ezra looked at Chris. "He is after Mr. Tanner and Cliff supplied most of the information." Ezra shrugged. "Seems Cliff and Mr. Tanner have hunted a little together." He saw the news was as surprising to Chris as it had been to him.

They had lucked out in the fact that Cliff had said nothing about Ezra being Vin's friend and he told that to Chris.

Chris looked at Ezra and nodded. "Think he'll move on Vin soon?"

Ezra dropped the stare, looking down, then back at Chris' blue eyes. "He asked a lot of questions about Mrs. Travis, that's why I sent Buck over to find you, I wanted you to know." He saw the look in those eyes change, the worry set in. They had been hired to protect the town, but in reality they had been hired to protect the Judges daughter-in-law. Ezra thought about what Chris had asked him "I think he is a man of opportunity and should the chance occur he will take it with out hesitation." He saw those blue eyes focus back in on him. "And I think he would do anything to keep it quiet until he has---"

They heard the pounding of hoofs on the hard ground from the corner of Ezra's window; it was slightly open allowing the night breeze in.

Looking at each other they both turned and headed for the door and the stairs.

Coming down the stairs and out into the street they each looked a different direction.

"Chris!." Ezra had spotted a horse down near the Church. Ezra headed down that way, hearing Chris hot on his heals.

They both came to a walk as they neared the lathered horse. They could see some one bent over the neck of the animal in the moonlight that was just coming up it looked like Nathan

The doors to the Church opened and Josiah stood there in pants and a gun.

He saw Chris and Ezra and then realized the horse belong to Nathan. He came off the three steps in one bound and was next to the horse at about the same time Chris and Ezra made it.

"Nathan?" Josiah saw the dark head moved and he caught him as he slipped from the saddle. Carrying him like a child he took him into the Church.

Chris and Ezra followed. Josiah took him to his room in the back of the Church and laid him on the bed.

Josiah looked at the bloody shoulder and opened Nathan's shirt, the bullet had gone in high in the right shoulder. It had gone through.

Josiah looked over his shoulder at Chris and Ezra. "There's water over in the corner in the bucket."

Chris walked over and got the bucket.

"Ezra, there's a towel hanging out back."

Ezra turned and headed out the back door.

Chris set the bucket down next to the bed. He saw Nathan's eyes flutter open. Josiah was looking at the wound. "Easy Nathan . . ."

Josiah looked at the black healers face, seeing the dark eyes staring at him. "Bullet went straight though." He saw the dark eyes blink.

Nathan looked around as Ezra came back in and handed the towel to Josiah. "It's Vin?"

"What?" Josiah thought Nathan was delirious.

Nathan felt his senses coming back, he realized what he had said. "Vin, where's Vin?"

Chris moved in closer, seeing the worry in Nathan's dark face. "Nathan what are you trying to say?"

Nathan closed his eyes for a long minute and drew in a breath and let it out slowly. He drew another breath and opened his eyes, seeing several sets of worried eyes staring back at him. " Man who shot me, he was leading Vin's horse." He drew a quick breath as Josiah pressed the towel to his shoulder. He shot his tall friend a look.

"You sure it was Vin's?"

Nathan drew in a shaky breath. "I only saw it in the muzzle flash from the gun that shot me, but I know it was that stripped face."

"Josiah stay with Nathan." Chris turned to Ezra. "Get dressed for riding, meet me at the stable." Chris turned and headed out of the room.

Ground, he was looking at the ground. His right eye would open, the left was swollen closed. It had taken him some time to figure that out. The throbbing on the left side of his head was hard to think through. He was moving; the ground was changing. Daylight, it was early morning. He saw a hoof step into his one eyed view; it had a white splash along the cornet band. He was slung across the saddle of his own horse. It was then he realized he was tied up. His hands were tied at his back. He could feel the weight of the Winchester along his leg; it was a comforting feeling even if he was trussed up like a hog.

Vin then remembered what had happened, a shovel to the side of the head.

He wanted to swear but the gag in his mouth kept him quiet. He felt the horse change direction; they were dropping down into a gully. Tree limbs scraped across his shoulders and back, he felt his horse move to a restless halt. They then went for a little ways and then stopped.

Vin heard him dismount. He knew his horse was tired by the way he was moving. It had been early evening when he had gone to the stable, meant they had travel all night.

Brien needed to rest the horses; he had ridden them hard all night. He stripped the saddle from his horse and checked the animal over. He was in fair shape. Looking over at the Prey's horse, he could see the black was tired but in good shape. Going over to the Prey he un-tied the rope that held him to the saddle and grabbing the Prey by the gun belt he un-ceremoniously dumped him off the horse.

Vin hit the ground with a thump. The drop set lightening bolts through his vision and he wavered near unconsciousness. He had landed on his side and when his eyes focused back in he saw well wore boots. He felt his gun and knife belt being removed, as his belt was slipped from under him he was rolled over almost onto his back. He stared up into the dark slate colored eyes that were looking at him.

"So you are awake." Brien hunkered down. Reaching over he pulled the gag off. "The reward for you is dead or alive. . . I want you to understand I don't care how I take you back. I'd prefer alive, the smell is better, but dead is ok too."

Vin didn't say anything.

"Just so you understand." He stood up and walked off. He was gonna give the horse's an hours rest. He pulled the saddle from the black, looking the horse's back over. He like the condition the horse was in. He might keep this horse. He staked the horses out so they could roll, eat and rest. Then he went about getting some coffee made and a quick breakfast.

Vin lay still. The side of his head was hurting some, and the pain across his left eye was hurting more. He tested his bonds. His hands were cross tied, wrists crossed over one another. It was tight but not so tight that his hands were dead. He though his feet were tied at the ankle and from the feel of it the small boot knife he carried was still in place. It was a small flat blade with a flat handle so there was no bulge. He tried to open his left eye lid, but it wouldn't obey.

He was uncomfortable laying on his shoulder and against his hands, so with a little effort, he rolled back onto his stomach, the right side of his face against the ground. He laid still and rested.

Chris had gone to the stable. Vin's horse and one of the ones Halster had bought were gone. Chris had found the horse's bit laying just inside the stall. As he had bent down to pick it up he had glanced further into the stall and saw something dark under the manger. Going to it he found it was dried blood.

He went and saddled his horse and was starting on Ezra's when Ezra came in. "JD is coming."

"Finish your horse and I'll get JD's." Chris went down to the next to the last stall and pulled JD rangy black/bay out. "I found blood in Vin's horse's stall."

JD arrived and they finished getting ready and with Chris in the lead and a hint of sun in the eastern sky they rode out, the western horizon was still dark with night.

They had taken the road out of town toward the Bennet's, waiting until they were well out before stopping to look for tracks. Chris had picked up Nathan's running prints and loped off.

Chris was keeping an eye on the trail, looking for where the tracks of Nathan's horse had been walking.

"Look!" It was JD's voice. His eyes spotted the lump lying in the road.

They raced to the spot, before Chris got there he knew it wasn't Vin. He could see the straw blond head. They piled off their horses and Ezra was the first one to Eric.

Eric was lying on his stomach, one arm drawn under him, the other just above his head. There was a dark stain on the ground around his face.

Ezra felt for a pulse and found one. With great care he turned Eric over, putting the boys head in his lap.

A large gash lay across Eric's face; from the corner of his left temple, down across his left eye and cheek. He face was bruised and swollen, his left eye was swollen closed, blood smeared his face. He moaned and his right eye opened, fear on his face.

"Easy son. . ." Chris bent down next to him. "You're safe now." He saw the boy relax. "What are you doing out here?"

Eric's right eye looked at all of them, his face was a white as a sheet and it hurt to talk. "That new fellar. . . was coming out of the barn. . . had Vin slung over his saddle, there was a lot of blood dripping, I could see it in the light from the barn. Then the new fellar hit me. . ." He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He wasn't anywhere near the barn.

Chris turned to JD. "Mount up, take Eric back to town, take him to Josiah."

"I want to go with. . ." JD saw the look on Chris face and he silenced his protest. JD turned back to his horse and swung into the saddle.

Chris looked down at Eric. "Think you can hang on enough to get back to town?" He saw the boy swallow hard, started to nod then thought better of it. Chris saw determination come into that blue eye. Chris looked at Ezra and the two of them slowly helped the boy to his feet.

They helped him over to JD's horse and up behind JD. "Get Buck and when you can follow us, come. We'll leave sign." Chris turned and saw that Ezra was already mounting; he stepped to his horse, nodded to JD as the boy turned the horse back toward town and then he was stepping into the saddle of his moving horse as they started to follow the two sets of tracks.

They saw that the man traveled at a trot and they did the same, knowing he had a least a few hours head start on them. Twice they lost the trail and had to back tract to find it but they picked it up again. They rode on into the day.

Vin heard the crunch of boots on gravel and opened his good eye to see a boot coming toward him. He took the kick in the ribs, silencing the pain that wanted to escape from his throat. He was rolled over by the kick and he saw the man leaning over him

"You've been very quiet Sir, aren't you going ask why I have abducted you?" He reached down and grabbed Vin by his hair pulling him upward. "You are too quiet; I would like you to say something!"

Vin's vision spun, a dizzy sensation ran through his head. When his world quit spinning he was looking one eyed at the smiling face of his captor. He remained silent.

"I told you to say something. Speak!" He shook Vin's head and when he got no result he sent an open hand across the left side of the Prey's head. He knew that would hurt and would make him cry out. By now most of the men he had hunted would be begging for their lives or trying to make deals. But this one remained silent, arrogant, cold.

Vin saw a blinding flash of red in his left eye, he could feel the warmth and stickiness of blood running down the side of his face. He gritted his teeth, locking his jaw. What little was left in his stomach wanted to betray his code of silence. He swallowed the bile and with the one good eye glared at his captor. Satisfaction settling in as he saw the sureness, the smugness go to anger. In anger his captor might make a mistake.

Brien let go of the blond hair with a hard push, allowing Vin to fall back.

Vin felt the impact of rock against his shoulder and as the pain erupted and spread into his jolted head he felt his stomach empty.

"Oh how foul and disgusting." Brien leaped back away from the vomit. As his Prey rolled over to his side he took the opportunity to kick him in the back. He turned and walked away, toward the horses. He decided he would ride the black and lead his Prey on the sorrel.

Vin's stomach heaved again. His head felt as if someone had built a fire on the left side. Behind the swollen lid of his left eye there were flashes of red and white, like lightening bolts. He felt his stomach lurch again and he half gagged, coughing and spitting he gasped for breath. He lay panting, trying to quiet the pain and his stomach.

He closed his one good eye and lay still. His head and the lightening bolts behind the left eye lid were thumping to the same tune. He coughed. The flashes increased then settled back down. He wanted more then anything right now to be able to reach down and pull the thin flat knife from his boot and cut his bonds. But, he would have to wait, wait until the opportunity dealt itself. He felt hands grab him and he was dragged through the sand and gravel, then hoisted up like a sack of flour and thrown over the horse. When his world quit spinning and his vision cleared he saw he was on the sorrel.

They started off at a trot.

Ezra stepped off his horse and inspected the ground. He was not a tracker but he though these were the one's they were looking for. He straightened and looked in the direction Chris had rode. Ezra let out a high pitched whistle, seeing Chris horse stop and Chris' head turn toward him. Ezra waved.

Ezra turned his attention back to the prints. They were headed southwest and he had a feeling the horse's they were following were getting tired. Halster would rest soon, they wouldn't.

He looked up to see Chris pulling his horse to a halt. He pointed to the tracks and moved back to his horse to mount. Once mounted, they rode on at a trot.

It was well before noon when they rode into where he had made the small camp. Chris dismounted and looked around. He could see where two horses had been staked out on the grass. He found the small fire where coffee had been made, from the looks of the grounds And he found where Vin had been. He saw the dried blood and vomit on the rocks and his hands drew into fists. He looked up at Ezra as he mounted. He nodded toward the direction the trail headed and saw Ezra nod back. He rode to the tree marking the path they took and broke a large branch, they had done this at every chance they could. They rode on at a long trot. "Were catching up on him, I think we've maybe gained a couple hours, if he goes to ground tonight will have him by morning."

They rode on into the day, stopping only briefly to water the horses. They kept their horses in top shape, never knowing when they might do hard riding.

It was coming on to dark when Chris pulled his black horse to a halt. He stepped out of the saddle and looked closely at the ground.

Ezra scanned the terrain, his eyes looking for any tell-tale signs of a camp fire.

"The droppings are fresh, I'd say less then an hour."

"He could be thinking an ambush?" Ezra stepped out of the saddle, glad to stretch his legs.

"I thought about that. It would be the thing to do." Chris walked along the track, not wanting to give up even the small amount of light they had left. He wished he had more knowledge of this area. Halster would be looking for water and grass for the horses. The horse being led was starting to lag.

Ezra walked at Chris' side. "He'll leave nothing to chance."

Chris thought for a long minute, still following the tracks on foot. "He'll draw us in with a camp fire." He looked over at Ezra.

Ezra thought on that. "He will put Mr. Tanner in danger to draw us in." And then it was like a light going on. Ezra stopped walking, looking over at Chris. "He wants you!"

Chris stopped, turned slightly, looking back over his shoulder at Ezra. "No, he's after Vin, but he doesn't like being hunted and he knew I'd come."

Ezra stepped up next to Chris, looking at him in the fast fading light. He knew he was right, Halster wanted the bounty on Vin but Ezra also knew he wanted Chris Larabee dead. "Yes, he wants the bounty on Mr. Tanner but. . ." He reached out and stopped Chris from walking on.

"He wants a duel with you!" Ezra shook his head

Now Ezra recalled the small conversation about duels, Halster had said it so off handedly that Ezra had though he had missed something in the conversation and now it made sense.

"A duel?" Chris gave Ezra a skeptical look.

"Yes, I had thought he had meant a sparing of words, but he meant guns." Ezra was positive.

"A duel?" Chris turned and stepped into the saddle. "Then let's not keep him waiting,"

Vin felt hands on him, he woke enough from the surreal world he had been in to feel his booted feet touch the ground and all the blood that had been in his head left.

"Stand there!"

He was leaning against the horse and he felt the ropes cut from his legs. Automatically he caught his balance and straightened. Opening the right eye he hoped it was night, because he couldn't see anything.

He stood still, listening. The horse he had been leaning against was walked off. Looking up he could see stars in the sky, it would be a late rising moon, slowly his right eye began to adjust to the starlight and he began to pick out large shapes. His knees wobbled a little, it was the first time he had been upright in quite awhile.

He remained where he was, but slowly he started to look all around. Something was familiar about this place. There was the smell of a seep, water coming up from under ground and the rock formation over toward the right side of the area. He had camped here before. Through the thumping on the left side of his head he tried to recall where he was at, but between the pain thudding in his head, his thirst and hunger it was hard to think about anything other then standing upright.

He heard footsteps and turned very carefully toward them. His legs were still shaky. He saw the darkened figure coming toward him and with the one good eye tried to determine if he could maybe put a boot into his captor.

The click of a gun silenced the thought. "I am allowing you, your feet, if you try to run or do something stupid I shall shoot you."

His voice was close, very close.

"If you are thirsty all you have to do is _ask_ for water and I shall allow you a drink, are you thirsty?"

Vin's throat was parched, but he knew he would not get the water if he asked for it. He knew where the seep was and how it ran along the edge of the rock formation. He stood silent.

He felt hot breath on his face and then a hand went around his throat. He staggered back, keeping his balance. He felt the hand clamp down, closing his wind off. The response was automatic. He brought a knee up and heard a surprised whoosh of air. He knew better then to use his head so he forced his throat into the hand, dropped his shoulder and used it to try and hit his captor in the face.

Brien regained from the shot to the groin and felt his Prey's next move. He knew what he was trying to do and knew that if he held onto the throat grip, he would go down quickly. They all did when they struggled. He felt the shoulder hit against the side of his arm as he held fast on the heavy muscles and tendons he felt beneath his fingers. He wished he could have had light; he always liked seeing their eyes fade and roll back as they blanked out for lack of oxygen.

Vin felt the hit miss and knew he was going down. What strength he had left in his legs buckled and he felt himself go down, just before the blackness over took him he had one last conscious. _I'm gonna kill this fellar._

Brien worked fast. He knew some men remained unconscious for some time after being choked out, others regained their senses quickly. He had a feeling this one would come around quick and angry.

He drug him over to where he would lay the fire and saw that someone had chosen this place before to camp. There was a fire ring already laid. Brien dropped his Prey on his side and untied his hands; he quickly stripped him of the soft leather jacket and tossed it off to the side. Then binding him again at foot and hand he walked over to the horses and pulled his bed roll off.

Brien would roll his Prey into the bed roll and tarp; he would don the soft leather jacket and hat and sit to the side of the fire and when the black clad man showed he would shoot him.

Vin was unsure of how long he had been out, his head hurt and the red flashes behind the left eye were still a brilliant red. Vin knew he had been untied and retied. The ropes on his hands were actually looser then before. His feet were tied again. He heard the crunching of boots on gravel and he lay still waiting to see what was going to happen next, regardless of what happened next Vin was going to strike back.

Vin felt his captor bend over him and with everything Vin had left in him he rolled over and with booted feet, kicked up. He caught him on the side of the face and pushed him backwards.

Brien stumbled backwards, trying to catch his balance and lost it, he went down hard on the ground. He could feel and taste blood. He could just make out the form on the ground and with lightening speed he came to his feet and drew his gun. Firing three shots, making sure none of them hit his Prey; he was going to make this one suffer. In his years after the war he had never had anyone last this long without begging for water, food or life. He was going to break this one yet. "I have not hit you because I want you alive right now."

Vin had felt two of the bullets kick rock into his face, he lay still, his head pounding. He knew he had caused a little damage and for right now that was fine. He knew he could push his captor into anger. And in the darkness he had retrieved the knife and it was now tucked along the inside of his arm. He knew he needed to get water; he was staring to feel the affects.

"If you move again I will shoot you, I will not kill you but I will make you wish I had." The voice was seethed in anger.

Vin was not listening to him, he was hearing the trickle of water. He thought he was over near where he had built the fire ring, which meant the seep was behind him. He did not hesitate he rolled.

Brien heard the sound and for a half a minute he didn't understand, then he knew. He holstered the gun and ran through the darkness toward the sound.

Vin rolled into the water on his back, he shuffled, and plunged his headed into the cool, musty smelling water.

Brien reached down, his hand touched the middle of his Prey's back, he grabbed the hands that were tied there and jerked back.

Vin felt the cool water bath the side of his face, he opened his mouth and sucked in a mouth full of water and then he felt weight on his back and felt his hands jerked back and felt both shoulder joints almost come out of their sockets.

The mouth full of water shot out as he gasped, the left side of his face was against the ground and rocks and sand scraped against the swollen cheek, eye and temple.

He was thrown on his stomach and a knee was placed in the middle of his back, between his arms.

"I figure by now you have retrieved the knife I had left you with. . ." Brien's fingers searched the waistband and then the inside of the arms; there he found the thin bladed knife. "Your last piece of hope had just vanished." He plunged his weight down on the knee that was in his Prey's back and had the satisfaction of hearing bone and tendon pop and a gasp of pain. It excited him.

Coming to his feet he rolled his Prey over onto his back and reaching out he found Vin's head, his fingers entwined in the wet hair and he raised the head up and sent his other hand, drawn into a fist, smashing into his Prey's face. He struck him twice, hard. He let go and straightened, he wanted a fire, he wanted to see what he was about to do, he wanted to watch his Prey's face.

He stepped back and walked over to where he had the horses tied. He had felt wood around the tree and he went there to gather a wood for the fire.

The three shots jerked Chris and Ezra both out of their semi-sleep. They had allowed their horse's to pick the trail, the general direction the tracks had been heading in. They couldn't see but they trusted their horses.

Chris pulled the black horse to halt, looking into the darkness toward where the echo of the shots had come from.

"Bout a mile?" Ezra's voice spoke from the darkness.

"Little less I think." Chris fixed his eyes on the horizon and a star.

"Warning shots?" Ezra didn't think so.

"I don't think so. . ." He started the black on, reaching down he pulled his rifle.

Ezra was doing the same. "I believe Mr. Tanner talked about a camp sight near that abandoned mining sight he had found, Tucker's or Teller's seep." He remembered the mine sites that Vin would talk about. One never knew when an abandoned mine site might come in handy.

"Taylor's seep." Chris was recalling the description of the area and how to find it. There were few maps and lots of times information was passed on by word of mouth.

"Yes, that was it." The mine was a shaft sunk into the ground. "There are a small set of dark colored rocks in a half moon, about three stories high, tallest rock is to the north, there is a streak of quartz running through the tallest peak and down into the ground.

Chris shook his head in the darkness, leave it to Ezra to remember where the mine was and not the water. They rode on, rifles drawn and ready.

Brien added wood to the fire and came from his crouch. He stalked over to his Prey's still body and reaching down he grabbed him by the wet hair and drug him over to the fire. He saw the moon was starting to rise; its yellow was in the eastern horizon.

Brien let go of the wet head and swung around and straddled the prone body. He pulled the thin bladed knife from his waist band and dropped down.

Vin came around as he was drug across the ground, he was vaguely aware of someone standing over him and then he felt the weight of someone straddling his body. He opened his eye and saw his captor in the fire light, and the thin bladed knife in his hand.

"Lets see how tough you think you are. . ."

Vin saw the knife dip down toward his body, he looked down to see the knife disappear into his red shirt, it pricked his skin and he sucked his stomach in, then he felt the knife run the length of his body toward his face, the man was slitting the shirt from his body.

Brien saw the blue eye look back at him. He smiled. "I have hunted men who thought they were tough, seasoned men." The smile went a little one sided. "I have seen them cry like babies for me to end their suffering." His eyes had focused in on the knife as he turned it in the fire light.

Vin saw those grey eyes focus back in on him and felt the shirt that had been sliced in half pulled away from his body. He felt the tip of the blade touch the center of his chest and with a little pressure it sank into his flesh. Vin knew this man meant to gut him. He acted without thinking.

He bucked, and rolled toward the fire, catching his captor totally by surprise. The water, when he had rolled through it had loosened the ropes on his hands even more and with a couple quick twists and some missing hide he got his hands free. He had knocked his captor into the edges of the flames and he did not stop, he continued the roll, catching his captor's right leg under his. His arms screamed in pain as he made them respond. He had felt the knife sink down and slice him across the chest and he willed and forced his left arm and hand to sweep around. With an arm as heavy as lead he struck the black head and forced muscles in his elbow to bend and his fingers closed around the knife as it went for his stomach

And then they were in the fire. Vin heard his captor cry out as the flames crossed his face. Vin, his jaw clamped closed; left hand around the knife blade forced his weight against his captor's body and forced him into the flame.

Vin felt him let go of the blade hilt and knew the hand was going for a gun. Vin's left hand, slick with his own blood, moved up to the hilt of the knife and with a slight twist he plunged it down into the body under him.

Brien, hand on his gun butt, felt the knife sink into his chest.

Vin let go of the knife and continued to roll, he rolled free of his captor. His left hand knocking his captor's right, hand away from the gun as he drew it from the holster.

Vin rolled several more times getting distance between them. He still couldn't get his right arm and hand to respond. He sat up, staring one eyed at his captor as the man struggled from the fire. Vin set the gun on his leg, bent down one handed and got his feet untied. He came unsteadily to his feet and walked over to where his captor lay on his side. The knife hilt was sticking out of the center of his captor's chest. The gun in his left hand felt strange, awkward, but he raised it and pulled the hammer back.

Vin saw the man struggling for breath, saw him roll a little farther over on his back, his hands went around the knife. Vin saw those grey eyes look at him.

Brien could smell his own burnt hair and flesh. He could feel the knife in his chest like a hot poker was there. He looked up at the man standing in front of him. Disbelief flooded his mind. He though he could still draw the left gun, his hand started down."Tell me . . ." he felt blood in his mouth. "Say something . . speak damn you!" Blood filled his mouth. "Sp. . .eee. . .kkk."

Vin watched as the man died. He stood there looking at the dead man. Weaving on legs that didn't want to hold him, his left hand un-cocked the gun, he swallowed.

"Go to hell." His voice was low, soft.

He turned and half staggered, stumbled over to the seep. He still couldn't get his right hand or arm to work. Kneeling, then bending down, then finally laying down. He took several long sips of musty tasting water. He bathed his face and found with the dried blood washed off his face he could almost open his left eye.

He used his left hand and arm and got back to his feet. He was standing next to the fire when he heard a sound, his left hand went to his waist band, his hand was still bleeding, but the gun butt felt good in his hand.

"VIN!"

Vin heard Chris' voice.

Chris stepped from the darkness into the fire light, Ezra behind him. They both took the scene in.

Vin stood swaying on his feet; his head was dripping water and blood. The left side of his face was swollen, his left eye was near closed, deep bruises and abrasions were across his left temple and cheek. There were bruises around his neck. His right shoulder looked strange, his arm hung at his side. His shirt was slit open and there was a deep cut across his chest. The hand on the gun tucked into his waist was dripping blood down the front of his pants. He swayed and his right leg buckled.

Both Chris and Ezra leapt to his side. Ezra stopping just long enough to make sure Halster was dead. Chris caught Vin before he completely crumpled to the sandy wash

It was late morning when JD and Buck showed up. They rode into the camp, seeing Ezra sitting under the corner of the rock over hang. There was a body over on the far side of the camp and some one was sleeping next to the fire.

Buck looked the camp over, nodded to Ezra and then heard a rattle of stone and saw Chris coming down off the rocks. He dismounted as JD did and handed his horse to JD to tie off. He walked over to the fire where Chris stopped and poured a cup of coffee. He saw the sleeping man was Vin and from the looks of his face, there had been one hell of a battle. He could see bandages around his right arm and shoulder. He looked at Chris' blue eyes. "He gonna make it?"

Chris nodded. "His right shoulder was out of its joint, we reset it, and he's got a bad cut on his chest and hand. He's pretty bruised up."

Buck gestured toward the other body that was wrapped up. "You kill him?" he looked back at Chris and saw the strangest look come into those blue eyes.

"No, Vin did." Chris walked over to where Ezra was seated. Ezra telling JD just about the same thing he had just explained to Buck.

"We don't know, we can only hypothesize, it was Vin's boot knife stuck in the man's chest." Ezra waved a hand toward where Vin lay sleeping. "He has not graced us with any utterances."

JD looked over at the sleeping form. Vin was always quiet, rarely speaking. But Ezra said that while they had dressed his wounds and put the shoulder back in, like Nathan had done for him, Vin had turned white as a sheet but had said nothing. Not even a moan.

Chris found a comfortable spot in the sand; he leaned back against the rock and drank his coffee. He listened to them talk but his mind was worrying... worrying on Vin. He had finished his coffee before he made his mind up.

He came to his feet and walked back over to the fire, placing a couple small sticks on the fire, watching Vin in his sleep. He filled his cup and stood, walking back over to where the other three sat. "Come morning, why don't you three take the body and ride back to town. Let Nathan and Josiah know Vin's alive and we'll follow in a day or two, soon as Vin can ride."

Ezra knew Vin could ride now, but he didn't say anything. It was not unusual for Vin to be non-talkative but this was scary. He himself had yelped like a scalded dog when Nathan had grabbed his arm and jerked it back into place, but Vin had uttered no sound.

It was agreed, they would ride out in the morning.

Buck and JD pulled their saddles. JD went hunting for something for supper. Ezra decided to go look at the mine and Buck and Chris sat and talked.

Vin woke just before dusk. He drank some water, ate a little sage hen and went back to sleep, saying nothing.

Vin woke slowly. He hurt all over. He opened his eyes and found that he had some vision in the left eye, the swelling was going down. He listened; the camp was too quiet for having Buck and JD in it. It felt like mid morning. With great care he got his left arm under him and sat up. His right arm was still hurting, but he could now at least open and close his hand. He looked around the camp and saw Chris leaning against the outcrop of rocks, looking to the West. He pulled the blankets back. His left hand was bandaged. His right arm was tied with bandages to his body and they had bound the deep cut across his chest. He got to his feet. The dizziness had quit, his head still hurt but it was getting better.

He walked over to where Chris was standing, looking out across the high desert. He noticed that the only horses in camp were his and Chris's. He stood staring out at the desert, wondering what Chris was looking at.

Chris remained silent, looking out across the land.

Vin looked back around at the camp, then out toward where Chris was looking and then glanced at Chris.

Chris turned his head and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, he waited. Seeing what Vin would do or say. He felt the worry tighten a notch. Vin turned and headed back to the fire. Very carefully he bent and retrieved his bed roll and drug it over a ways into the shade of the trees and the over hang where Ezra had spent most of the previous day. He spread the bed roll out, lay down and with his back to the camp and the fire went back to sleep.

Chris had watched him in silence, his eyes narrowed a little and his jaw muscles tightened. He started to move from his position, and then stopped, turning back around he continued looking out across the empty desert.

Chris finally staked the horses out on a couple small patches of desert grass and gathered some more wood for the fire. He ate his dinner in solitude; Vin had not even rolled over or moved much during the day. And Chris had decided not to approach him until he woke on his own. He kept coffee going all evening and when he finally rolled into his own bedroll it was a late evening sky.

He woke a couple times during the night as was his habit when out on the trail. He stoked the fire and added wood, seeing Vin's blanked back was still to the camp. He checked the horses and took them to water and then went back to sleep.

Chris woke to a sound and for one long minute his hand tightened on the pistol grip.

"You gonna sleep all day?" it was Vin's soft Texas drawl.

Chris smiled. His hand relaxed on the gun butt. He rose up, looking in the direction the voice had come from and the smile twisted a little.

Across the fire sat Vin. He was sitting cross legged with a blanket drawn over his shoulders. A fresh supply of wood had just been added to the fire and the flames were just starting to grow. There was a touch of red in the eastern sky.

It was gonna be a good day after all.

-30-

44


End file.
